What an Interesting Dream
by SalanTrong
Summary: A high school student finds herself in a surprising situation. Little to no romance period. Please read and review! My first real story. I still can't write summaries...


So, this is going to be my first real story. I've searched long and hard for a plot I could handle. I found it best to start with a self-insert and borrow just about everything from Tales of Symphonia. I hope that you read and review. I will take all advice under consideration, even if disguised as a flame. I don't have a Beta Reader for this chapter, so if you spot any typos let me know so I can change it.

Disclaimer: Tales of Symphonia, DiGiorno pizza, Panda Express, and Mary Poppins all belong to their respective owners. Not me.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

****Page Break

Chapter 1: How it all Began...

Hi there! I'm Francine. I bet you're wondering what's going on. I think that because I definitely want to know what's going on! One second I'm at home and the next- Why don't I show you using this conveniently placed Flashback?

~Cue Flashback~

I pulled my keys from the lock as I swung open the front door. "I'm home!" I called, somewhat surprised at how quiet it was. Being the next-oldest child in a family of 6, it's rarely quiet at home. I scratched our 'neglected' puppy behind the ear as I passed his favorite sitting chair. I spotted a sticky note on the computer monitor. It read as follows:

Francine,

Your Dad got off work early today, so we are going out to eat. I didn't call since you were at work. We've gone to Panda Express so you are on your own for dinner. There's Digiorno in the fridge if you want it. We will be back around 7.

-Mom

I sighed, of course they would go out to eat while I was at work. Leaving me with frozen pizza, Joy. What did they think I've been dealing with for the past 6 hours? Chicken? Continuing on, I went to my bedroom in the basement.

Throwing what my friends call the 'Mary Poppins Purse' (you know, every thing you need and them some?) against the foot of my bed, I collapsed into it and climbed under the covers.

Reaching over, I turned on the Gamecube that had been sitting on my bedside table, and grabbed a controller. As 'Tales of Symphonia' started loading, I began to review where I left off yesterday.

'Let's see, I just finished talking to Yuan and Botta about that thing after the Tower of Salvation for the first time. So now I need to figure out that puzzle... I better go check Gamefaqs. com.'

So I left the game screen running as I went upstairs to check the computer. Scrolling down, I saw that all I needed to do was to put the grey block on the blue floor tile. I scanned the screen again as I stood up, committing it to memory.

There was a loud noise from downstairs. I shot up, and turned towards the door to the stairs.

'Someone's trying to break in! I hope they don't have a gun.' Our neighborhood, while not the best, normally didn't have trouble like this. Especially since our next-door neighbors are a pair of awesome college guys. They're willing to come over and help if we need it. I picked up the phone, and my brother's paintball gun from where he dropped it, and started down the stairs.

I turned the corner and was assaulted by a bright flash of light! The light slowly faded as I lost consciousness

~End Flashback~

So we've come back to the present. Wasn't that a fun story? I think it would have been better if I was reading it from my living room, like most of you are. Well you should know, I'm no longer wondering where I am. When I woke up I spotted an old-fashioned, literal, milestone. Which is highly unusual where I live, I don't know about you guys. It read "Triet - 20 miles. Iselia- 40 miles" I like to think the blood rushed from my face, but I'm already so pale it'd be hard to tell.

'Oh my Jonas! I'm in Sylvarant! This is bad. Very bad. I definitely don't remember there being a half-elf named - wait, half-elf? I checked my ears, slightly pointed. Felt for mana energy, realized I could even do that much and checked one more off on the 'no longer human' list.

"Great," I said out loud. "I'm stuck in a video game, as the most prejudiced race. I barely remember what happens after the game reaches Te'the'alla! What a great dream! I can't believe the stuff my imagination comes up with. I've got to remember to write this down when I wake up." I shrugged.

"In the meantime I suppose I better account my 'gear'." I pulled off my messenger bag type satchel, and started looking through the things in my possession. I was wearing a dark purple tunic type top, and some durable feeling brown pants. I had a small pouch on a leather belt. The pouch contained a fan, and after cutting my finger on it, I decided it was meant for fighting.

I had a few Apple and Orange gels, a Melange gel, and a couple of Life bottles. I could almost feel the mana stored in these things. It was a welcome relief after how parch the rest of the land seemed. Like a cold water bottle during summer. I also had various food and water supplies, a sharp knife, and a cloak/blanket that was greenish on one side, and beige on the other.

There was also a note. It wasn't written using English, or English letters. Somehow I could still read it. 'Must be a dream thing.'

Francine. Head to Triet. Remember to help those in need. I'll be in touch soon. Travel with the Chosen.

I blinked. 'I guess whoever sent me here has a mission for me to do. This is so cool!' I packed everything back up, and went on my way. Then I turned around and started towards Triet.

************

Okay, I've been walking for what, an hour? I've just reached the edge of the desert. The milestone is no longer in view.

I'm a little hesitant about entering the desert. My top would stand out, and attract sunlight. Neither of which is a good idea.

I don't know how to fight very well with this fan yet either. An idea began to form in my mind. 'There's no big reason why that shouldn't work.' I dug around inside my pack, and pulled out my new cloak thing.

I took a corner of it, and tied it to make a hood, green side on the inside.

I grimaced, "I'm so not looking forward to this. I know heat, Georgia summers are my favorite time of year, but that's humid. Deserts are dry heat.

It may make it a tad easier to breathe however. I guess its worth not getting too much attention.

There's no way I'll be able to fight off bandits on my own. Sidewinders even, are a maybe. Once I join up with Lloyd and them, it should get easier. Hopefully.

***********

Several hours later...

'Just one foot in front of the other. Keep walking. It shouldn't be too much longer.' I lifted my right foot, and promptly tripped and slid half way down the sand dune.

"Forget this," I growled, throwing my cloak to the ground. I decided to stop and take a water break. I lay down a bit, just to rest for a minute. I closed my eyes against the scorching sun.

After a few moments I heard scuffling at the bottom of the hill I was on. I creaked open one eye.

Bandits! Two of them! While they were little trouble in the game, Now I was on my own. The only weapon at hand being a battle fan I don't know how to use.

After several moments of panicked thinking, I decided to break camp, and put as much space as possible between me and them without revealing I know they're there.

Casually, I gathered my things and began walking back up the stupid sand dune. 'I'll tie the hood thing back on after I make up some distance.' I gave an exaggerated start, and turned around.

"Oh, hello there. How are you on this fine day?" That's me using something I've picked up from reading the 'Redwall' series. When traveling alone, always be polite until there's no chance of civility. It's also used more simply in Stargate, 'Never shoot first.'

The first bandit chuckled darkly, "Hehe, didja hear that? Ain't she soo nice spoken."

The other one nodded. "Uh-huh, she sounds rich t'me."

'Oh snap!' I thought, 'Talk about a plan backfire.' Out loud I said, "Oh no, Mom just raised me polite. I don't have valuables or anything."

"Of course ye don't," The first bandit said, "We just want to have a look see through yer sack there. That way you won't have to lug all that weight through the desert, It's for your own good really." Bandit two snickered

'Does he really expect that to work on me? How stupid can you get!' While I was having that wonderful insight, the duo started to advance on me.

"Stay back!" I half-shouted, fumbling to get my only weapon out, while attempting to climb the sand dune backwards.

I finally got the fan out as I reached the top of the hill. I stood, attempting to look threatening as I pointed the fan at them.

B1, who seemed to be the smarter of the pair, snorted. "Whatcha going to do with that? Fan us?" B2 guffawed.

I thought, frantically now that the adrenaline hit my system. 'Okay, plan A sucked. So what's plan B?" I thought for a few moments more, edging back slowly. 'Got it!'

From where I was standing the bandits couldn't see my feet, nor I theirs. 'Let's see, Genis' basic spells are, uh, Aqua Edge, Fireball, and, um, Wind Blade. Hang on, aren't there four? Oh well, think about that later, without the bandits. Well out of those three, which will be easiest to cast in a situation like this? Efreet's influence in this area powers up Fireball, but weakens Aqua Edge. I don't know how good my aim will be with a more powerful version of anything. I got it!'

I pointed my fan at malevolent pair, and gave them the glare reserved for my brothers when they insist on talking about my Ex. "Wind Blade!" 'Memo to self, come up with cool catchphrases.'

As it so happened, trying to cast magic alone and unsupervised for the first time is a bad idea. After releasing my mana through my fan into a spell, I lost my balance and fell backwards down the hill.

After I stopped rolling, I looked up to see the effects of my so-called *spell*. It looked like a mini-sandstorm. (I've never seen one, so that's all the description I can give.) 'Hopefully those bandits are stuck in it.' Sighing, I shouldered my bag again, and began climbing the next hill 'At least I fell down the side of the hill I wanted to be on. Time to put some space between me and them.'

*********************

I was pausing for another water break when I heard some noises from the next dune over. There were muffled voices shouting exclamations, clashing metal, and, while I was listening, a mana surge.

Pulling the hood lower over my eyes, I began to creep closer. I reached the top of a dune overlooking the battle in time to hear a semi-familiar voice call out, "Genis!" 'Looks like I found them.' Looking down I tried to find a good way to encounter them.

Lloyd was trying to fight two people at once. All I can tell from this distance is neither of them are long-distance offense. Genis seemed to be having some trouble standing.

'Snap,' I frowned. 'Looks like mana exhaustion. Too many spells, and, knowing Lloyd, not enough gels. But what is Raine doing, letting her brother do that to himself?'

After looking around, I concluded that I had *joined* with with Lloyd and Genis before they had *officially* joined with Kratos, Raine, and Colette.

'That'll make this easier. Lloyd trusts more easily than Kratos, practically by default.

That decided, I came sliding down the hill, quietly of course. I reached the bottom, and creeped over to where Genis was trying to collect enough energy to cast another spell. I paused, 'Maybe I should give this spell thing another try. Something less destructive, like-' "First aid!" I think to think it helped Genia somewhat, he glowed green at least.

After I cast it, he looked up startled. I took off my sand-camo cloak. No need to hide now. I slipped Genis a Melange gel. "Here, This should help."

He took it, looking up at me. Surprise battling suspicion on his face. "Who-?" I shook my head, "Ask me later, right now those two need to be taken care of. Can you cast?" Genis nodded, determination winning out on his face. "Got it!"

The kid started casting a spell, Fireball I think. I went to help Lloyd out on the front lines, as much as I could with such a close-ranged weapon.

I came up behind Lloyd, trying to look competent with my sharpened fan. "Need help?" I asked. "Got any to spare?" He grinned.

I swear, my heart skipped a beat when he did that. Lloyd is much cuter in person than I had previously given him credit for. 'No, bad Francine! Bad! He's with Colette. Besides you don't belong here.'

"Enough for this," I answered, hopefully even-toned.

I squared myself off with the bandit currently not blade-to-blade with Lloyd. I rushed him, and swung my fan at his midriff. The guy moved out of the way, so I attempted to follow it up with a punch from my empty hand.

The bandit laughed it off. "Did ye' mean fer that teh hurt girlie?" I huffed, "Well I was, hang on, haven't we met?" After thinking through another punch, I realized how I knew him. "You're those bandits from earlier!" B1 narrowed his eyes, "You! You're going down!" He began attacking me harder than just defending against my weak attacks. I jumped back, using my fan to block, badly.

After a few more bad blocking, I found what appeared to be an opening. I swept his sword away from my direction with my fan, and kicked him. I aimed for his stomach, but I believe we've already established that I can't aim. Some of you already got that, everyone else just give it a minute, it'll come to you.

I kicked his sword out of reach of where he lay. "Sorry dude." I pulled some rope off of his belt and began to tie his feet together before he noticed.

After a second, Lloyd came over, "Want me to do that?" I surrendered the tieing of knots to the one with undoubtably more practice. Looking around, I saw that Lloyd had knocked the other guy unconscious. Genis was going through his pockets, for gels I presumed. Lloyd stood up, "Okay, now that we've taken care of that, who are you?" I sighed knowing that this was going to be an important and required conversation. No skipping *this* cutscene!

************************End Chapter One*******************

So there it is. The beginnings of my first real fanfiction! It's a change being on this side, but it's gets me a new catchphrase. 'Don't forget to read and review!'


End file.
